


Strip Poker

by Quakerlass



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-03
Updated: 2013-06-03
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quakerlass/pseuds/Quakerlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Crowley persuade Aziraphale to play strip poker with him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strip Poker

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Pionie for the fantastic betaing - of course any mistakes are mine not hers.

Crowley was bored. The only problem with having a perfect flat was that it was, well, perfect. He flopped down in front of his new fifty-inch plasma and began flicking through the channels. Despite having several hundred of them there was nothing on he wanted to watch. Granted reality TV had been one of his better ideas, but it was never intended for actual entertainment.

He was just about to give up and switch it off when a gambling channel came on. He smiled slowly - this could be fun. Not gambling on the TV, that wouldn’t be a challenge. But perhaps he could persuade the angel to gamble?

Aziraphale had said he was busy stocktaking, but really? He already knew all the books he owned and it wasn’t as if he ever sold anything. Crowley decided to go round to the shop right now and see if he could tempt him.

“Crowley, my dear.”  Aziraphale smiled as Crowley sauntered into the shop. “It’s always nice to see you but I am rather busy, I did say.”

“Oh but angel, I’m bored,” said Crowley, moving closer.

“Why don’t you watch that new television of yours?”

“There’s nothing on, so I thought it would be fun to have a game of cards, maybe have a little bet.”

“An angel really shouldn’t encourage that sort of thing you know, my dear.” Aziraphale said disapprovingly.

“It would only be me and you, angel. It’s not like you’d be corrupting anyone is it?” Crowley gave him a bright, innocent, looking smile.

“Hmm, I suppose not. But I don’t really play and I hate wasting money.”

“I wasn’t thinking of playing for money. I was thinking of strip poker.”

Aziraphale spluttered for a moment, flushing. Crowley smiled wider; the angel did get so flustered talking about anything sexual. This was going to be almost too easy.

“I, I don’t think. I mean that’s not very angelic either, my dear.”

“It’s just a bit of fun. You’re not embarrassed are you, angel?”

“Of course I’m not. Anyway I might win,” Aziraphale said defiantly.

Crowley grinned; he’d still got it.

At first everything went his way. He’d had Aziraphale remove his (hideous) jumper, followed by his shoes. He didn’t get too worried when the angel won the next few of rounds and Crowley lost his shoes, socks and then his shades. Aziraphale had argued but finally agreed that they counted as an item of clothing. Mainly because he wanted to see the expression on Crowley’s face when he lost.

Oh, Aziraphale didn’t gamble, but he did thwart gambling and in doing so had learned to play poker rather well.

Aziraphale lost his socks next. “You see, I told you it was just beginners luck.” He smiled innocently at Crowley who was looking suspiciously at him.

Crowley began to get really worried when he lost his shirt and tie - until he saw his next hand. Oh yes, the angel was losing this one; Crowley would have him naked in no time. But when Aziraphale’s foot slid across his under the table, Crowley dropped his cards.

“Oh dear, now I’ve seen them we’ll have to play that hand again. Just to be fair.”

Crowley almost groaned when he saw his new hand, and in moments was down to his black silk boxers.

“I thought you didn’t gamble?” he grumbled.

“Just because I don’t, doesn’t mean I don’t know how to.” Aziraphale replied smugly.  “I do thwart gambling and I seem to have picked up a few skills.” He gave Crowley a bright smile.

Crowley stared at him. How had this happened; surely the angel wouldn’t have cheated? This hadn’t gone how he’d planned at all.

“Well, my dear, it looks like you’ve lost. Now, get them off!” said Aziraphale with a glint in his eye.

Crowley laughed (you might think a little nervously, and was that a slight flush on those sharp cheek bones?) “Come on, angel, it was just a bit of fun, I wouldn’t have made you do it.”

“Oh, come now, of course you would” - of course he would – “so come on, get...them...off.”

Grumbling, with the look on Aziraphale’s face beginning to make him nervous, Crowley somehow managed to wiggle out of his boxers without standing up.

“Really, dear, that’s hardly in the spirit of the game.” Aziraphale smiled slyly and licked his lips.

Crowley stared at him. Suddenly he felt the angel’s foot sliding up his leg. “What are you – oh!” he squeaked, as the foot reached his crotch.

Crowley moaned, leaning back in the chair as the foot began to caress him - _`Damn, `_ he thought - _`how can Aziraphale be so good with just a foot?-`_

It was amazing that even after knowing each other for six thousand years, and being lovers for nearly a year, the angel could still surprise him.

Generally Aziraphale let Crowley lead the way in what he thought of as the `bedroom aspect` of their relationship, but this had been fun. Perhaps he would take the lead a bit more often.

Crowley stayed leaning back for a few moments, enjoying the sensations running through his body before standing up, throwing the table half way across the room and yanking Aziraphale out of his seat by the front of his shirt. Shifting his grip to his wrist, he pulled him upstairs into the bedroom, practically tearing his clothes off.

Later as they lay in bed, with Crowley draped over a warm and relaxed Aziraphale, he said, “Well, angel, never thought I’d say this, but I think I should lose more often.”

Aziraphale laughed quietly. “Mmm, my reward for winning was pretty good too. Though, do you think that next time perhaps we could play strip scrabble?”

“Anything you want, angel,” Crowley laughed, “anything you want.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is always welcome, as of course are comments and kudos.
> 
> Feel free to check me out on Tumblr under the same name.


End file.
